Hot Spring Sneak
by Someone'sDream
Summary: Uh... Luke... W-What are you doing...?
1. Chapter 1

It was 12 am and Akari couldn't sleep. She got up and got a glass of water. Akari looked out the window and saw Luke sneaking around her farm. She chocked on her water. Trying to not to cough as loud Akari looked out the other window. Luke was sneaking around like a cat hunting his pray. He'd sneak then hide. Sneak then hide. What the Hell was he doing? Akari watched him like a hawk from the window. Soon Luke got what he was looking for... The hot spring right next to Akari's house. He took a glow stick from his pocket and cracked it. It glowed in a dim way so that no one would know he was there but it gave him enough light. Akari had a puzzled face on, but yet she couldn't get her eyes off Luke just hoping he'd just take off his shirt so she could see. Luke just did as she wished. He Lifted up his shirt and took off his pants which thankfully had swim trunks under. Akari near died right there from all the blood that poured out of her nose. Luke slowly got in and while just sitting there Akari quickly ran to her room and got her Ipod and played the song "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake.

Later after eight or ten replays of "SexyBack" Luke got out of the hot spring. He shock his wet hair and Akari was so stupefied that once the song was over she forgot to click replay but thankfully she didn't have to because the next song was "Fireworks" by Katie P. Luke put on his cloths and went home. Akari shook her head and said 'Wait how am I going to be able to go to sleep now?' She sat in bed and just stared at the sealing. 'I wonder what would happen if I went out there when he was out there?' She thought out loud. 'I wonder what would have happen if I was in there before he came in?Would he join me or run away?' She just looked at the sealing wide awake wondering. Akari Sat stright up. 'I'M GOING TO TRY IT TOMARROW NIGHT!'


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Chapter hot spring sneak

It was 12 am and Akari's alarm clock rang. She set the alarm clock so she wouldn't miss Luke and his "Bringing-Sexy-Back" body. She slowly looked out the window. No on was there. Akari looked around sad. SHE WANTED TO SEE THOSE FIRWORK ABS. She almost let out a tear to when SHE SAW LUKE HOP OUT OF A BUSH! He snuck from bush to bush until he reached the hot spring.

-TO SAVE TIME JUST OF CHAPTER ONE ALL OVER AGAIN-

The next night Akari woke up at 10 pm just so she could hide closer to the hot spring and watch Luke. 'Stalker Much?' She thought to herself, but then quickly snapped and thought 'Well who gives a damn, it's not like I'm taking pictures and it's not like I'm going to be doing this everyday!' ( But we'll let the readers decide if that's true or not ) Akari looked at her clock and it was 12:07 am and she kept quiet. She heard some rustling in the neighboring bushes and then she spotted Luke. She thought since she did in the bush closest to the hot spring he wont hide in it... And she gets a closer look at him. Like always he lipped out of his cloths and his swim trunks were underneath. Akari, instead of singing the song "SexyBack" in her head she sang the song "Bad Romance" by Lady gaga. She sat there hiding watching him, but then Luke startled her when he got bored and started to hmm. He nose started to bleed. 'Oh my god!' she thought holding her nose. She stood there listening to him hum a sweet tone while sitting in a puddle of blood. Then Luke went from humming to singing. He sang "Never say Never"~ Akari wasn't such a fan of him but she still watched him. Soon later Luke got up and left and Akari sat in bed looking at the sealing. She was thinking about Luke and then started to sing his song "Baby"... "Baby baby baby oooohhh why baby- Oh ugh. Damn you Justin Beiber and your catchy tunes." But all and all Akari fell asleep... With Just Beiber in her head...


	3. Chapter 3

The Alarm Clock Rang and Akari quickly turned it off. She put on her outdoor cloths and went to go hide in a bush. She hide in the same one as last time. Close to the Spring just like she liked it. Later on she heard the Luke jumping from bush to bush. She smiled an Oh-MY-GOD Smile and waited for him to get to the spring. 'Hehe, I know this is a bit sad that I hide here to watch him but w-' Akari was cut off because something big had pushed her down to the ground 'Ow!' she whinnied in at the SAME time as someone else. Akari looked up. And there was Luke with his long blue hair in her face on top of her. She blushed and looked at him with wide eyes. Luke looked at her. Akari freaked and tried to push him away because everything was going to fast for her. ( plus her head hurt from impact ) but instead of pushing him up she pushed him to the side and while falling Luke grabbed her arm trying not to fall far but Akari fell along with him. SPLASH! Into the spring they fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Akari Pulled her head out of the hot water and threw her arms around looking for something to wipe the hot water from her face. Luke grabbed her wrist. Akari's eye flew oppen. 'Stop that before you kill someone.' He joked with a smile and one eye closed. Akari took her hands and wiped her face dry. She blinked and looked at him. 'What were you doing in there.' Luke's face went from happy to serious. Akari's face got red and she murmured 'I-I couldn't sleep s-s-so I thought why not take a late night bath anddd...' Akari looked away and tried to think of a quick believable lie. 'and I was changing in the bush.' She glanced and look and his eyes looked like to shinning eggs and his face was red as a tomato. 'I-I-I'm sorry!' He snapped. 'haha,' Akari giggled. 'It's alright.'

1 minute of silence...

'Uh I guess I should get out.' said Akari. She wanted to get out of there quick because her nose was about to go off like a fire hose. 'Oh? Why?' And yeah her nose just went off like a fire hose. Blood shot right out of her nose and she fell to the ground.

Everything went black~


	5. Chapter 5

Akari opened her eyes to see Luke right above her looking down at her concerned.

"Are you finally awake?" he asked smiling.

Akari sat up and rubbed her eyes... "Yeah I'm good" She grinned.

"Well I just wanted to tell you." Luke chuckled "You sing Justin Beiber in your sleep."  
"WHAT!" Akari yelled, but Luke laugh.

"but you know what, I know you love me.. you know I care... just shout when ever and I'll be there."

"okay now shut up I get the point you don't have to sing."

They laughed.

"So I just have to ask." Akari broke the ice.

"what?"

"Why were you coming here?"

"Oh because... first of all the shower broke at the carpenter's and then soon enough I started to like coming here knowing you were watching me."

"WHAT!" Akari's mouth dropped. "YOU KNEW I WAS WATCHING YOU?"

"Well when the bush's leaves turn red and the air smells of rust you tend to think you're not alone. HAHA." even though he knew Akari was watching him he still didn't mind... this puzzled Akari.

"Then why didn't you say anything or try and stop me." Akari had flirty eyes on.

"Shut UP!" Luke's face went red, "I JUST NOTICED YESTURDAY!"  
They both laughed.

"Well it's getting cold since I'm only in my swim suit haha. So I'm gonna go for a dip."

Luke at Akari from the corner of his eye.

"Hehe, can I join?" She asked smiling tilting her head.

"Haha, unless you wanna just sit there and watch like you used to."

"HA! Nah I prefer the real deal."

and they spent the night away in the spring~


End file.
